Mechanic
by Skovko
Summary: Dean goes to get his flat tire fixed. He's met by a sexist asshole and a woman who dreams about opening her own shop where no one has to work in such a toxic environment. He wants to help, and he makes a small bet with her to make that dream a reality.
1. Flat tire

Dean chewed on his gum as he stood waiting for someone to approach him. He watched the mechanics. Some of them were working. Others were cracking jokes and laughing. Finally someone seemed to care enough to walk over to him.

"What can I do for you?" The mechanic asked.

No introduction or anything. It seemed a bit rude but that was what Dean had to work with. It didn't matter in the long run. He wasn't there to make friends.

"I got a flat tire," Dean said.  
"Myrtle can fix that. That's all she's good for anyway," the mechanic turned his head. "Myrtle! Customer!"

Dean watched as a woman walked towards them while wiping her hands in a cloth. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a low, messy ponytail. He focused on her eyes. They were cognac brown and watching him curiously. She stuck the cloth in her back pocket and shook Dean's hand.

"Myrtle," she introduced herself. "How may I help you?"  
"Flat tire," the other mechanic said. "Do you think you can handle that, sweetheart? Or do you need big daddy cool to help you?"  
"Your everyday sexism is getting old, Nash. Go make yourself useful somewhere else," she said.

The big man huffed annoyed and walked away.

"Big daddy cool?" Dean chuckled.  
"Nash is an idiot," she sighed.  
"Nash? Is that a weird nick name too?" He asked.  
"Kevin Nash. Although I prefer calling him idiot," she said. "Shall we?"

They walked outside where his car was waiting. She crouched down to take a look at his tire. As any other mechanic he'd ever come across, her pants and tee moved apart, and her butt crack was showing. He couldn't help but smirk to himself before forcing his eyes away.

"Looking good, baby doll! Down on your knees where you belong!" Someone whistled.

He looked over at one of the mechanics hanging out of a window. She flipped him off over her shoulder without ever looking at who it was.

"Are they always like this?" Dean asked.  
"Everyday," she sighed. "I knew this was a man's world but I had to do what felt right for me. I didn't think it would be this bad."  
"Why don't you apply for somewhere else?" He asked.  
"Why bother? It's like this anywhere. I'm actually saving up money to buy my own shop. Just a small one with a few workers. A place where this kind of behavior won't be tolerated. Any work place should be safe for everyone," she said.

She stood up and smiled at him.

"I can fix that tire in no time. Why don't you go to the waiting room and have a cup of coffee?" She said.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to see you work. I ain't got car skills what so ever, so it's interesting watching a professional do their craft," he said.  
"I don't mind," she said.

He stepped back and watched her work. He was impressed at how fast she worked. She was humming lowly while doing so. It was cute that something as simple as fixing a tire seemed to make her happy. Finally done she wiped her hands in the cloth again before stuffing it back in her back pocket.

"You're good to go," she said.  
"How much do you need? For your own shop, I mean," he said.  
"I'm not even close," she said.  
"And if someone bought it for you?" He asked.  
"I'd like to know I earned it. I don't want stuff handed to me," she said.

He took out his car keys and handed them to her.

"I've had a suspicion for a while but I haven't seen a mechanic about it. Take it for a spin and let me know if I'm crazy or not. If I'm right, you'll let me help you," he said.  
"If I find something, you'll just say it was that," she said.  
"No, I'll write it down beforehand. No cheating. Come on, see it as a game show," he said.  
"Fine, you're on," she said.

She got in on the driver's seat while he took the passenger seat. He opened the gloves compartment, took out a small notebook and a pen, and scribbled down a word. He gave her a secret smile as she started the car. They went for a short drive where none of them spoke. He was anxious when they returned to the shop.

"I hate to tell you this but your car needs new brakes," she said.

He grinned widely as he turned the notebook and showed her the word "brakes" written there.

"I win," he said.  
"Great," she smirked. "You owe me a shop. Meanwhile I gotta keep your car to fix those brakes. It's an old car so we don't have the right ones in stock. It might take up to a week to get it fixed."  
"It's okay. Don't let anyone else work on it. I want you to do it," he said.  
"You got my word," she said.

They both left the car and walked inside. She got his information and another huge smile before he left the shop. She watched him through the window as he called someone to come pick him up.

Her eyes dropped to his ass, taking in that firm backside for a few seconds before looking away. He was one fine looking man and he had been very sweet as well. She knew he wasn't gonna buy her a shop. It had all been some weird fun for him. It was alright. She was gonna fix those brakes on his car and make him happy. That was all that mattered to her in that moment.


	2. Date

Dean was excited when Roman dropped him off at the mechanic. It had been a week precisely, and Myrtle had called and told him his car was ready. For an entire week Roman had been forced to listen to Dean going on and on about the brunette.

"Ask her out, damn it!" Roman's final words as he dropped off Dean.

Dean was already planning on doing so. He waved as Roman drove away, and then walked into the shop. Myrtle spotted him right away and walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Your baby's ready for pick up," she said.  
"Test it first. After all, she refused to let any of us touch it. You know she can't do half the job we can," Kevin said.  
"I have more faith in her than a sexist pig," Dean snapped back.

Kevin looked insulted and turned his attention back to the car he was working on.

"You're right. Idiot suits him so much better than his name," Dean looked at Myrtle again.  
"Thank you," she said. "Anyway, let's get this over with."

She handed him back his car keys, and he paid the bill right away.

"When do you get off work?" He asked.  
"We close at 4.30 today," she answered.  
"Can I pick you up and take you on a date?" He asked.  
"You know I'm all sweaty and greasy after working an entire day, right?" She chuckled.  
"Perfect," he grinned. "So 4.30? Yes?"  
"You're the weirdest man I've met in a while. Sure, pick me up," she said.

He was back there at 4.30 sharp. She came out a few minutes later, looking surprised that he was actually there. He just gave her one of his best smiles as she got into his car.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"You'll see," he answered.

He drove her to a small mechanic shop that was closed. She turned her head with shock painted all over it.

"I told you I'd do it," he said.  
"I don't believe it," she said.  
"It used to be my uncle's. He closed it half a year ago when he retired. He always said he only wanted to sell to family, and none of us turned out as mechanics. So I told him about you, and he sold it to me," he said.  
"This is amazing," she said.  
"Let's go inside and check it out," he said.

They got out of his car. He popped the trunk and pulled out a bag and a blanket.

"What's that for?" She asked.  
"Our date," he answered. "I got some pastrami sandwiches and sodas in here."

He whistled as he walked over to the shop and unlocked the door. They walked inside and took a tour around.

"What do you think?" He asked.  
"It's perfect," she answered. "So how is it gonna go? Will I be working for you?"  
"No, I'll sign over every right to this place to you. I need you to take a good look around and tell me if anything needs to be fixed beforehand. But once you open, you're on your own," she said.  
"That doesn't seem fair to you. You'll lose money by handing it to me," she said.  
"I got money enough," he shrugged. "This is what I do for a living. I buy up companies or houses, fix them and sell them for a profit. This time I just decided not to make any money back."

He put the blanket down on the ground, sat down and patted the spot next to him. She sat down next to him. She couldn't stop smiling as she looked around one more time and then back at him.

"Clean lines," he said. "This place is gonna be yours no matter what. You're not gonna owe me anything. If this doesn't work out between us, I won't come running and bug you. That's a promise."  
"What have I done to deserve this?" She asked.  
"I don't know honestly," he laughed. "The second I looked into your eyes, I knew I had to take the chance. So here we are. In your soon to be shop with some sandwiches. It might be the weirdest date ever, but there is nothing normal about me."  
"It's the best date ever," she said. "Thank you."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek. He turned his head just in time for her to kiss his lips instead. For a second she held still, lips against lips, and then she opened her mouth and let him inside. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly lowered her down on the blanket. His hand went under her tee, caressing her side while he continued kissing her for a minute.

"I'm all sweaty and disgusting," she giggled.  
"Good, because I plan on getting you extra sweaty," he said.  
"Jesus Christ!" She mumbled. "What exactly is your plan here, Mister?"

He ran his tongue over the soft skin of her neck.

"My plan is to work up one hell of an appetite. I'll eat you first, and then we'll eat the sandwiches. After that, we go to my place and clean up in my shower before I introduce you to my kitchen table, my couch and lastly my bed," he said.  
"No floor?" She asked.  
"That's tomorrow. I can't show you all my tricks at once if I want you to stick around," he said.

He raised his head and smirked at her. She gave him a smile back but she looked a bit confused.

"What?" He asked.  
"You're absolutely serious? You wanna give me this shop and then date me on top of it?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered. "Unless you don't wanna date me. I'll back off if you want me to. Like I said, the shop is still yours no matter what. Make it the place everyone dreams to work at. A place where no one gets bullied and called shitty names."

She placed her hands on his cheeks, slowly caressing them with her thumbs.

"No cute or degrading pet names," she said.  
"How about bad ass bitch?" He grinned.  
"Perfect," she grinned back. "Now get on with it, Mister. I do believe you said something about eating me."


End file.
